AgentXXX
by QWERTY283
Summary: I am changing the summary. Well Julie is made part of secret organisation working under but dosen't know her fate. stay tuned to find out. It's still T. Benlie in unknown way   & Gwevin. PLEASAE COMMENT. Clears throat and shouts I NEED COMMENTS.PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**The world that was not there**

It was another one of the great and simple morning. Light soft sun rays falling on the aspiring soul. Eyes filled with determination, body soaked with the droplets of sweat from all the hard work done that morning. She was all ready to go on another of her abroad trainings for tennis. She couldn't have anything else but to perform her best on her mind. Tired of the exhaustion she thought of taking a break.

"I am coming London. A little more days to go." The little ebony haired girl said.

Another round was to end and a little more effort to put. she was sure to be a ace player if she showed the same enthusiasm. But sometimes something don't come easily. Sometimes you couldn't make and fortune brought her to the place she did not belong.

...**BELWOOD HIGH SCHOOL**

The emerald eyed warrior and the so called saviour of universe had his eyes with horror of failing. he desperately counted his marks to confirm whether he was going to pass or not and it seemed like he was at the edge of positive side and could relax a bit. It wasn't that he did not have any mind but just did not have any time for himself. He wasn't a slacker either well you can count him as one in these matters.

3 2 1 the bell rang. Mrs. Tina came to collect the paper. The brunette gave it. He was just praying that Julie's patience and his a little effort would pay off.

He got up and saw his love of life approaching him. Julie Yamamoto came and gave him one of the most warm smiles. She seemed confident about getting full grade as usual.

" How was tour test Ben?" she asked.

" I think I will um pass." He replied. she was indeed very happy to hear but she didn't knew something odd will change their life and sweet smiles and cuddling. She said " Ben let's go Gwen and Kevin must be waiting for us in Mr. Smoothies." " I wonder if I have ever said a no to that and that even with you when I am free and relaxed." She couldn't help but smirk and think how he can be sweet one second and wielder of Omnitrix the next.

They got into Ben 's handmade DX mark 10 and started driving.

BEN's POV

I have done such cruel things to her and my ebony haired beauty is ready to forgive me, I have missed her important match, Fought with her, flirted with Eunice and almost kissed Elena but still she always helps me I wonder what good have I done to get her as my lovely girlfriend.

JULIE's POV

I hope we live like this forever but i cannot be selfish and ask him to be with me only that would be rude.

As they were together with there thought process yet different the car stopped at Mr. Smoothies with a jerk as it was obvious because driving half minded . the scarlet head was sitting with her hooligan boyfriend, it seemed liked they were having a good time together. The duo saw them and waved with reply to come and sit.

"see I am trying to tell Kevin from a long time now that he should go shopping with us Julie but he seems to mind that a lot."Gwen stated with annoyance which was quiet normal. Kevin interrupted her "okay, now listen guys I had called you all to tell that the plumber organisation has sent us a letter in which they have told that we supposed to go in another galaxy where there are some mysterious things happening."Ben said "We should go check about this with Paradox may be he could tell us something about it. While Ben was speaking Julie got up and said "I'll come from washroom in a second."

She went inside the washroom and started cleaning her face and all of sudden her she felt her soul being dragged outside her body, she started feeling uneasy. She had no idea what was happening and she fell unconcius.

.net/u/3883346/

.net/~qwerty283


	2. The end or the start?

Chapter 2

What is going to come next?

They all sat around the table of Mr. Smoothies discussing about what be done next and whom they should seek for their queries. The mood was what we should call of seriousness. , questions all over their minds about the mission. But there was one thing in common in their mind that was how to move forward in the case. After some silence Gwen spoke up " Don't you think it is quiet late and Julie hasn't returned yet". "now that you sat so it is really taking a bit long for her to , could you check on her please." Ben said. The redhead left without a word. Well it was sort of like her to do things without talking much.

She reached the female washroom and knocked on the door "Hey ,Julie you in there inside, it is me Gwen. It's been quite a time you know." Her question was followed by silence so she thought that it was best to open the door and so without haste she opened it. And saw Julie sitting on the floor as if she had seen a ghost and was life less. Gwen ran and reached to her " Are you alright Julie?" after much shaking she spoke up in low tone "Uh um yah yeah I am, what will happened to me? I am perfectly alright and let's go it's quiet late you know.". Gwen left without uttering a word as she did not wanted make a big deal of this. But was sure she would ask when she will agree to say. The both girls stepped out .Gwen went and out and stood near Kevin and he put his arms on her. Ben went up to Julie and hugged her, "what took you such a long time Jules?" her boyfriend asked her with obvious concerned features on his face. She replied it with a up and down head shake. "you know I was concerned about you." She leaned forward and gave him kiss on cheeks which was followed with a decent blush, " I know how much concerned you be Ben when there are smoothies around." Ben put a pout which Julie couldn't really unseen "You know I was really serious when I said that" The hazel eyed couldn't help but give him her sweet little laughter and think how adorable he was when he was like this. The four teenagers moved on to their respective cars.

While Kevin and Gwen were moving to their car Kevin noticed there was a certain concern over his favourite redhead's face which she only has when she was concerned about someone dear. Kevin thought of picking up on her a little " hey, Gwen is Ben being too girly these days or what? Cause if that's so then you Know that a smack of mine could just work" she didn't mind that or she didn't even noticed of it but she moved to tell her point " You know when I went to see Julie she was Kind of acting weird You Know as if something has happened to her" then Kevin replied " I can still give him a good beat down right?' You know what happen when you ignore Gwen it's just that he will see everything blurry from one eye I don't know for how many days.

In Ben's car it was all quiet when Ben at last broke silence "You know I have to go out of space for work." Julie said "hmm" "you know I have to be out for many days you see. I am sorry Jules." He said. " you know what I have come to a mutual understanding that I have to share you with those many anonymous people whom I don't know, to the paparazzi and the watch which makes you worthy of all these attention you get so I have no problem till the time you are happy and safe and come to after those battle and still call me your girl." There was a proud feeling in her voice and obvious calmness to her as she moved her soft lips with her sweet voice which always made Ben go Gaga over her " you know I love you with my while soul and if I really do love you then I should also have to abide some rules of love and the first one is to compromise and adjust to others need." These Left Ben speechless and very well knew that he couldn't match up to this one for sure. " I'll be living tomorrow. And yeah you said your parents aren't home so are mine so could we go out for a long drive and anyways our summer holidays are starting you see." He asked with his most effective weapon with him and that was his puppy eyes. She could not reply no as she herself desperately wanted to have this private time with him.

The duo chose the beach(there has to be one there was a pier there) be alone together. Ben parked the car and opened his door to bring Julie out of the car. She acted like a queen when she was coming out and though it makes others look fake it just made her look like and maybe that was because of hr maturity. Her skin was glowing as the rays of pearly moonlight hit her body. She was escorted by the wielder of ultimatrix to the beach. It was a cheesy movement indeed and it became more cute as he scooped her up in a bridal style. They talked the whole night until the dawn broke . though should have been tired from all this I can very well say that they weren't tired rather they had sparkle despite of their dark circles under their eyes due to being awake the whole night. They got into the car and then his plumber batch they both knew for what it was, he picked it up "hey this is Gwen I knew that you wouldn't be coming to Professor Paradox so we collected all the information from him and I want you to meet near the Rust bucket 3." The reply was the same " I will be there soon." Though the message ended there but it had made a unwilling silence between the duo " I promise to return back soon I promise." The brunette said with the guilt of living the beauty alone there which could have been utilised like hell to make new memories, " I know that more than you Ben." She gave him a peck on lips though they wanted more of it they had to stop it there. Ben drove the car to the Rust bucket 3 it was polite journey as if something wrong had happened and well why shouldn't it be it was sort of same thing. They both got off as the reach their destination. Julie gave Ben a short kiss on the lips and waved him adieu with a fake smile it was for sure a fake one with hidden tears in eyes. Ben got in it and so her the last time before entering . It flew away in seconds and disappeared in blue skies but one thing none of the four knew was that they would meet real soon together but not the way would expect it to be. Julie began to move away from the screen when all of sudden there were three people in her way wearing black suit with mask on their face. She became alert at the split second well Ben was partially responsible for it " Who are you and what do you want from me?". " well nothing sweet heart but just a little favour from you darling." And the next moment she was tied with some really fancy futuristic looking rope and was being carried away into a official looking ship. Her metamorphic galvan pet ship slipped into as he was here to have his feast nearby. Julie couldn't shout as it happened so fast and was also drugged.

...

**In other world**

" mission complete ma'am." Another same looking person said." It just the beginning Megumi it will be surely fun girly." It was chased by evil laughter from this woman who was somewhere in her early thirties.

Thank you

Entr4l & Annek(you could have called me)


	3. Chapter 3

Umm... What just happened?

The rust bucket was flying in the space surrounded by meteoroids and other celestial bodies. To be out there would certainly would have been a out of life experience but nonetheless scenery was breathe taking too.

The pilot seat was occupied by the maintenance in charge Kevin. The seat beside him was taken by his perfect girl and the smartest Tennyson cousin Gwen. The seat behind Kevin was of Ben Tennyson the well known hero and obviously the hero with less time for romance. He was just not in the mood to talk to anyone and when he is in a bad mood he definitely cannot stop whining to Julie about it but as he had no cell phone he couldn't do that. He had to work himself out with the ailing material known as smoothies.

The slurping sound from the brunette was getting on the nerves of Kevin and he couldn't keep himself quiet anymore. SLURP,SLURP, SLURP and a long was followed soon after. " hey, ya moron if you can't see I m sort of trying to concentrate in here." Kevin said it in a last warning like ton " as far as I could remember it you were the one put the work on himself considering me a idiot reckless driver So, let me think, I am not thinking of stopping it." Ben retorted on the comment of his frienemy. "if ya in a mood pick fight than I m more than ready Tennyson." Ben was about to slam the dial of omnitrix when Gwen shouted " look out Kevin." The rust bucket was now about to _**crash**_.

...

**Some sort of Headquarter**

**Julie's Pov**

I woke up to open my eyes to see what had happen. I was in some sort of Prison but surely for dangerous creature with high securities and Cameras and isolation for sure as I saw no one around me. I heard a voice which was quiet like some man's. " I see you are awake Agent XXX. I hope you had good sleep cause now you will have nothing dreadful dreams which will keep you awake at night."

I wanted to retort back but had no energy in my body to fight and with my hands tied it was just the most tough thing to do. The man came in view, though he was my enemy at the moment he looked charming with grey coat, black shirt, black trousers gave him the appearance of a wealthy man. His eyes were grey had blonde hair set with gel maybe with a good built and chiselled face. " I don't know who you are?" I said. " Good, then I could tell you my introduction again. I am Robert Macpherson son of the owner of this organisation which makes me the owner too. I will be the host of your death path Miss Yamamoto." He replied it in a British accent. " Okay I get nothing, How did I come here?" I asked him. " let that be a secret for now ,you will soon come to know it by yourself. " he replied.

Then he closed the door and then there was sweeper or caretaker or whatever entered the room and came near me and said as he was cleaning " do as I say you and you will be alive." I was already in a confused state with all this going on so I left logical skill or commonsense behind and did as per his command he first short the cameras and then swiftly opened the hand cuffs and then drill the floor to see a hidden passage and took my hands and he dragged me and after I don't think I remember much.

...

**Rust bucket 3**

**Gwen's Pov**

We all were going down rapidly,. Kevin had the command " fasten yor seat belts we are going to have crash landing" he stated taking the command of steering. He somehow made us land safely but there was a jerk and I was blanked out that moment as I something heavy falling on me. We were in a place where me and Ben had been before as kids. There were unfamiliar aliens all around and remember being on someone's back and that was of Kevin's. " I see you are awake Gwynne?" He asked with relief in his voice. " hmm yeah" I said to assure as I felt like a toddler in a new house. He took me to one of the department where I saw Ben already sitting and giving me one of those goofy smiles of his.

Please Review if anyone is reading cause I have a good plot ahead.

And Thanks in advance.

Well if have any suggestion then you could write it down too


	4. Chapter 4

A New Friend?

**Japanese home**

I woke up in some sort of small flat which was sort of like those found in Japan. It was sort of messy and dirty which I could understand as there was no one except that guy living there. I was wrapped up in a blancket which I found sort of sweet of whoever did it. I was interuppted from my thought when a manly voice said " want some coffee?, I am not a good cook but am sure about I have nothing more than this to give you".

" I don't want it but thanks for asking anyways." I said it in a polite tone though I was hungry. He sat on the other side in a couch and that was when saw him well properly. He had blue eyes and was the lighter complexion of olive with ruffled light brown hair which made him kind of look cute and about his body he was a average built with broad manly shoulder. I asked " can you tell me how I got here?" and he said " there is a agent who looks like you. Her name is agent xxx and so they mistook you to be her." I asked him "so?" and so he said "She has a important data and a kromite which you may not be familiar with. It is a liquid which can turn human into emotion less robos and without emotin it would be easy to control them to destroy this planet." He tried to say it in matter of fact tone but wasn't able to. "so, if I find that women, I can go back,right?" i asked hopefully and reply was "no, as now you're gonna have that device". I was stunned to hear that.

...

**Alien care center**

**Ben' Pov **

I saw Gwen coming in and was really delighted to see her in. Well though I find kevin weaker than me now as I am the Ben Tennyson the weilder of omnitrix ( well he dosen't leave a chance does he?) but it can be tough to be around him when he is real angry and only shut him down seems to be Gwen.

" what hapened to you?" Gwen asked. " nothing, just some bruise" I replied him back. "Good.." she gave a sigh as she was having herself checked. Than Kevin gave her some kind of whispering in her ears and she looked back to me with blush on her face. I was literally confused now and then she said " me and he will be sharing room and you will be alone as we'll have to here for a while till the space craft's ready." And her boyfriend glared at me and " i hope you have no problem Benjamin."These are the time when I miss Julie a lot, they get their time and I am like a love deprived lover and no sees it to give me and her a bit of time " Ok" well it was sort of fair arrangement " just don't make her pregnant ,got it or else you're going to answer her parents I am not responsible." I made that clear and were blushing as if I had told them to marry together I HAAAAAATEEE THEM!

...

**Julie's Pov**

"But I ..What I can't be...I am not right for this." I stuttered on my words. Was he in his right mind to give me this responsibility. "you know it would be the fake one and i'll have the real one and you can't go as there is no other but to help us." He said in a matter of fact tone. Without further a do I was given the locket with a diamond consisting of emarald colour liquid which reminded me of Ben. I missed him so much right now. " if that's clear than, we need to go somewhere and after that you will what really this is about." He stated firmly.

I was taken to a air craft which was quiet fancy. Then door opened and I saw a women who was not old but around her 20s, she had a french bread and her hair was blonde with the same sparkling gray eyes as the man i had met earlier and wore a skin tight jeans with strapless top under a very fashionable jacket. She welcomed me with a friendly smile and said " I am Scarlet. I tell you about things and will be guiding you .

I was given a wireless blue tooth to commnucate to them and a gun for emergency and i stil didn't get anything . The craft flew through the space and I had a strange feeling that I would meet someone new and yet old. It was a long but informative journey where they told how my look alike was missing and she was perhaps dead too. They told that this organisation was a official and we were working under government and my needs will be taken care by the government now and i'll be sent back as soon the case ends. I was told that we were going to meet the scientist who was going to tell and give me all eqyipments required for the mission which was just to keep the fake device and stange pendrive .

We soon arrived at a strange space centre where there were different kind of aliens all around me.I was taken to a hotel from there and was told to keep myself low profiled. The hotel indeed was a grand one with srange creatures all around me. I got my own room and as soon I got inside I just slept like sleeping beauty with no grace. It was odd day for sure and I don't know the future but I need this sleep.

...

**Ben's Pov**

We were now in The Grand Palace as the name suggest it indeed was a great hotel which obviously we got with a huge discount because of me which Kevin paid with his money and mine which I got from Plumber work. As per the plan I was sleeping alone in the room. My room was far from their's so that I couldn't disturb them. I went inside and slept with all my heart. The day was just hillarious and so atleast I deserved this much.

* * *

><p>A new story please comment . Or else I'll not write. Ithink no one is reading and for all the story I do not Own anything<strong>. MOA owns them.<strong>


End file.
